Blog użytkownika:XSienna/Strażniczka Smoków
''Witaj na moim pierwszym blogu! :) Oto kilka potrzebnych informacji: -Od rozdziału 1 akcja dzieje się w czasie serialu Jeźdźcy Smoków: Na Końcu Świata. -Główną bohaterką jest wymyślona przeze mnie postać. 'Zabraniam kopiowania treści mojego opowiadania i podszywanie się pod nie! Wspomnienia *Sienna*' '*Kilka lat wcześniej*' '''Wygląd Sienny :)' right ''(W tym 'rozdziale' Sienna tak samo jak Czkawka i inni mają po 15 lat tak jak w Jak Wytresować Smoka) Wraz z rodzicami płynęłam na Berk. Miałam spędzić tutaj miesiąc, przez ten czas będę mieszkała wraz z moim kuzynem, Sączysmarkiem i jego tatą w ich domu. Moi rodzice też przez kilka dni u nich zostaną, ale potem wracają do domu, na Koroko. Stałam sobie właśnie przy burcie patrząc na Berk, do której się zbliżaliśmy, po chwili podeszła do mnie moja mama. -Mam nadzieję, że cieszysz się, że spędzisz ten miesiąc na Berk-powiedziała uśmiechając się do mnie. -Obawiam się, że mogę nie wytrzymać ze Smarkiem-zaśmiałam się razem z mamą. -Aż tak źle napewno nie będzie-zaśmiała się i potargała mi włosy. -Mamo!-westchnęłam i poprawiłam swoje włosy, które mama jak zwykle musiała mi potargać. -Oj, już nie marudź, nic Ci się nie stało-zaśmiała się odchodząc. -A gdyby moje włosy przez to, że mi je potargałaś zasłoniły by mi oczy i wypadła bym do wody przez to,że nic nie widziałam?-zaczęłam wymyślać historię. -A gdyby tak się stało napewno bym Cię nie wyłowiła-odkręciła się w moją stronę i zaśmiała. -Dzięki mamo, naprawdę-żachnęłam się. -Co się stało?-zapytał się tata, który akurat do nas podszedł. -Bo gdybym wypadła do wody przez to, że mama mi potargała włosy to by mnie nie wyłowiła-wyspowiadałam się tacie. -Przyznam jej rację, Ciebie nie ma po co ratować-zaśmiał się razem z mamą. -Jeszcze zobaczycie mój gniew, a wiecie co jestem w stanie zrobić-prychnęłam. -Oj, już się boimy-powiedziała mama i zaśmiała się z tatą, a ja wraz z nimi. Lubimy czasem poprzekomarzać się dla zabawy. Kilkanaście minut później dopływaliśmy już do portu na Berk. Po chwili wyskoczyłam z łodzi, a zaraz za mną wyszli moi rodzice. Zobaczyłam idących w naszym kierunku Sączysmarka. -Cześć Smark-powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do Sączysmarka. -Sienna! Wreszcie przypłynęliście!-powiedział. -Trochę się zeszło-zaśmiał się mój tata-Sączysmark, gdzie twój tata? -Jak wychodziłem z domu to widziałem go idącego do twierdzy, być może jeszcze tam jest-zamyślił się Smark. -To my pójdziemy go poszukać-uśmiechnęła się mama i odeszła z tatą szukać Sączyślina. -Może przejdziemy się po wiosce?-zapytałam. -Jasne!-powiedział i skierowaliśmy się do wioski. -Co u Astrid,Śledzika,Mieczyka i Szpadki?-zapytałam i spojrzałam się na Smarka. -U Astrid i Śledzika dobrze, ale bliźniaki mam wrażenie, że z dnia na dzień robią się coraz głupsi-zaśmialiśmy się. -Ja jednak myślę, że głupsi być już nie mogą-powiedziałam i znowu zaczęłam się śmiać. Śmiejąc się akurat przechodziliśmy niedaleko kuźni, kiedy przed nami przeszedł Czkawka, chyba się gdzieś śpiesząc. A Smark jak to Smark musiał mu coś powiedzieć. -A gdzie Ci się tak śpieszy Czkawuś? Idziesz znaleźć smoka?-zaśmiał się Smark, a Czkawka odwrócił się w naszą stronę. Wywróciłam oczami i uderzyłam Smarka w tył głowy. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie, chyba myśląc czy mnie zna. -Cześć Czkawka-uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on chyba sobie przypomniał, że nie raz bywałam na Berk. -Cześć- odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko po czym odszedł w swoim kierunku. -Czemu mnie walnęłaś?-Smark spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem. -Bo te twoje żarty i docinki przestają być smieszne-westchnęłam. -Dla mnie są-prychnął. -Jak tam sobie chcesz-wywróciłam oczami, i zauważyłam, że w naszym kierunku idzie Astrid z Śledzikiem i bliźniakami. Rozdział 1 (Od tego momentu Sienna, Czkawka i inni mają już około 18 lat.) '*Sienna*' Siedziałam sobie przy stole, przepisując stare i dość zniszczone notatki do nowej księgi. Gwiazda siedziała zaraz przy mnie przyglądając się temu co robię, jest ona Nocną Furią, tą ''drugą Nocną Furią, o której nikt, oprócz mnie, nie wie. Wszyscy myślą, że Szczerbatek, smok Czkawki Haddock'a to jedyna Nocna Furia. Tak bardzo się mylą... Ale mniejsza o to, we dwie, mieszkamy sobie na wyspie, o której nikt nie wie, oczywiście, a jakże by inaczej. Wyspa ta nazywa się... W sumie to nie wiem jak się nazywa, w notatkach nic nie znalazłam o jej nazwie, a ja nie mam zbytnio pomysłów jak ją nazwać, więc, na razie pozostanie bez nazwy. -Jeszcze trochę i cała księga będzie zapisana! Trochę się już ściemnia. Gwiazda, zapalisz?- wskazałam na lampę stojącą na stole. -''Jasne!''- powiedziała i strzeliła plazmą, a lampa się zapaliła. -Dzięki, mała. Zaraz powinnyśmy iść sprawdzić co ze smokami na wyspie. Będąc Strażniczką Smoków rozumiem mowę smoków i muszę dbać o ich bezpieczeństwo, za to, one, dbają o mnie. -Dobra, połowa księgi zapisana- powiedziałam, po czym wstałam odłożyć księgę i notatki do specjalnej skrzyni- Lecimy na patrol! Wyszłyśmy z naszego domku, po czym wsiadłam na Gwiazdę i poleciałyśmy na patrol dookoła wyspy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania